The Heavens Will Rise
About was the sixteenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the seventeenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 4, 2010. Daniel and Amanda Graystone search New Cap City for Zoe. Lacy Rand uncovers a mystery about the Cylons. Clarice Willow learns a devastating truth. "The Heavens Will Rise." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary, episode 116, Syfy, 2010, disc three. Summary Prologue Zoe and Tamara enjoy the Mountain Fortress they have created in New Cap City. Tamara adds a finishing touch to make it paradise and wildflowers spread across the forested mountains. Daniel Graystone locates the back door access he created to all Virtual Worlds created within the holoband technology he developed. Whenever Zoe manipulates code to alter the fabric of the game, it leaves a trail. He locates Zoe and Tamara on this trail. Amanda Graystone wants to go through first to apologize m to Zoe for slapping her on the day before her death. Daniel says he needs to go first because he did something far worse. He explains that he tried to flush her out of the U-87 by exploiting her fear of fire. Amanda slaps him in anger. Daniel goes into V-World, snatches Tamara from the Mountain Fortress and brings her to his black room. He asks Tamara to take a message to Zoe that he wants to see her, but Tamara only pleads for him to let her go. Zoe appears and Daniel thanks the Gods. Zoe says there is only one God and stabs him with a knife, de-rezzing him violently. Back in his home laboratory, he screams in pain. Zoe is still mad. Act One Zoe has shut Daniel out of the game and the only way he can go back is through an established portal. Amanda says that children still have something to teach their parents and maybe they need to work for this. Jordan Duram sends her a text message that they need to meet. Amanda tells her husband that there needs to be no more secrets between them. She has something to confess. Amanda meets Jordan in Orpheus Park. She tells him that she can keep only so many secrets at once, so she told Daniel about her clandestine work with him. Duram tells her he was burned at the GDD. He gives her a rigged holoband to switch out with Clarice Willow's holoband. He knows a guy who can hack Clarice's band. Nestor and Clarice are in the Atlas Arena holoband demonstration. He tells her they have a fake repair crew going around the stadium to plant supplemental charges and that they have martyrs in the stadium with bombs. They take off their bands. They are with Olaf in the attic of their house. Nestor says when the explosion goes off, it will remotely activate the Zoe Graystone program. The martyrs will upload into their sentient avatars in Virtual Heaven. Nestor expresses doubts about the whole plan, calling it showmanship. He questions whether Clarice really speaks for God. Clarice offers him a ticket to the game so that he can find out whether she speaks for God or not. On Gemenon, Kevin Reikle is teaching a weapons class. Lexon is late and runs past a guard without saluting. The guard yells at Lexon to salute and the two get into an altercation. Lacy Rand, Odin Sinclair and Devanna are distracted when they hear the commotion. The guard tells a U-87 robot to execute the cadet. Lacy witnesses this and tells the robot to stop, which it does. The guard and Lacy go back and forth ordering the robot. The cylon ultimately follows Lacy's orders and Lexon's life is spared. Act Two Diego calls Lacy on the carpet and gives her permission to speak freely. She apologizes for breaking ranks, but the guard was about to kill Lexon. Diego is glad Lexon was not killed because he is a good soldier, but he tells her she is there to learn discipline. Lacy says that murdering Lexon does not teach anybody anything. She questions Diego, asking what happened to inspiring people to fight for what is right. He tells her that when she is in charge she can do things her way. She says she will remember that. Diego asks Lacy how she got the robot to stop since only an authorized controller can command the robots. She says she does not know, but maybe he has a sense of decency to not follow an order to kill someone needlessly. In the Willow's attic, Amanda switches Clarice's holoband with the rigged band. The Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas, is released from prison on probation. She goes to Goldie's Off Track Betting and runs into Sam Adama. They greet warmly and he tells her about the deaths of Shannon and Tamara. Sam says that he and others took her conviction hard, especially Yoseef. She congratulates Sam on his bump from the Guatrau and Joseph for getting his ink. Sam says that Joseph's job of running the Guatrau's business at Graystone Industries is good for him emotionally because it keeps his mind off of his grief over Tamara and Shannon. Daniel arrives at Goldie's. He and Sam go to the kitchen for privacy. Sam tells him to stop coming around or the guys will figure out that he is protecting him. Daniel tells Sam that Tamara is alive in V-World. He asks for Sam's help to find Zoe and Tamara. Sam balks and refuses. Daniel asks whether he wants his niece back or not. He says he is working on a mechanical body for Zoe with artificial skin. He can make one for Tamara so she can return to her family. Sam refuses saying that Tammy is dead in the real world and in Joseph's heart. Amanda meets Duram in the park again to give him Clarice's holoband. He tells her that his last act at the GDD was to protect her. He fed false information to the STO operative in the GDD that Mar-Beth Willow was his confidential informant. After receiving the news, Clarice killed her. Amanda is horrified that an innocent woman who had just had a baby was killed. Jordan says she was hardly innocent and that her baby will grow up to be a terrorist just like the rest of the family. Devastated, Amanda walks away. Duram tells her she has done a great service for Caprica. Suddenly, Duram is shot by a sniper. He falls and tumbles down a hill. Amanda hears the shot and rushes to him. He is unconscious and she staunches his wound. Act Three At Joseph's apartment, Willie walks into the kichen wearing an Avenging Angels T-shirt. He shows it to Evelyn, Sam and Ruth. They realize that Joseph must never know that Tamara's avatar survives in V-World. Sam makes Willie take the shirt off and tells his disgruntled nephew to never bring skor like that into their home again. With Evelyn's support, Sam takes Daniel Graystone up on his offer to help him and Amanda find Zoe in V-World. There, Sam plans to find the Tamara avatar and destroy it. Act Four Prologue Trivia General Ratings 703,000 average viewership ‘Caprica’ Ratings: The Final Five Episodes at TV by the Numbers (Retrieved on November 12, 2017). Production Notes Cast Meg Tilly is credited with "Special Guest Appearance by Meg Tilly" and is listed before the guest stars. Filming Locations * The scenes in Orpheus Park were filmed in Capilano River Regional Park in North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. 13th Colony Video File #3 on YouTube. (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed in a building in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in . In the commentary for the episode , Sasha Roiz, who plays Sam Adama, says that the production team did such an excellent job restoring the building to look like a betting establishment that someone actually came in trying to place a bet. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Music Cultural References * Atlas (Titan) * Capricorn * Gemini * Nestor Son of Neleus * Odin (God) * Orpheus (God) * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List